


Boy With A Broken Heart

by HeartxKang



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, Loneliness, M/M, One Night Stands, sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxKang/pseuds/HeartxKang
Summary: Wonpil's heart is broken, and one day he wakes up next to the one that broke it. Sungjin still has control over Wonpil, more than Wonpil wants to admit. Will he ever be free from Sungjin's grip, or will Sungjin keep on messing Wonpil up?An AU with Wonpil and Sungjin from Day6 where Sungjin is the bad guy and Wonpil the heartbroken one.





	Boy With A Broken Heart

As Wonpil lied under the covers of a bed that did not belong to him anymore, he wondered how he got into this situation, and more importantly; how he would get out of it. He had promised himself not to let Sungjin get to him like this, meaning getting him naked under the sheets where acts you don’t tell your mother happened. But it was Sungjin, the charming and persuasive Sungjin who knew exactly what to say to get to Wonpil, making him give in and say fuck it. In the heat of the moment it had felt right, after all it was Sungjin. The boy that still owned Wonpil’s broken heart, even though it ha been him who broke it in the first place. Sungjin had been what’s safe and home to Wonpil for so long, so Wonpil had felt unstoppable, powerful even as Sungjin kissed his neck and kept moving downwards, exploring Wonpil’s body that wasn’t unfamiliar at all. But now, afterwards, the only thing Wonpil can feel is regret and shame. He should have known better than to sleep with the boy who broke his heart. Should have known better than to give Sungjin exactly what he wanted; someone to take out his drunk horny feelings on. Wonpil knew he wasn’t more than that to Sungjin, he knew that Sungjin didn’t want him back, he knew that Sungjin’s feelings towards Wonpil suddenly hadn’t changed, but still Wonpil couldn’t helped but to feel a spark of hope lighten in his stomach as Sungjin had stepped in and kissed him, maybe Sungjin wanted him back. That spark was now completely dead and Wonpil gave out a sigh as he carefully rolled out of the bed, and quietly got dressed so he wouldn’t wake Sungjin, before heading out the door and leaving the sleeping boy alone in his bed.

 

As Wonpil walked home on the lonely streets in the early morning he started to think back on the night before, and how he had let himself end up in Sungjin’s bed. The conclusion was that it was Dowoon’s fault. Actually it wasn’t really but it felt better to blame it on Dowoon than to blame it on Wonpil himself. It had been Dowoon’s idea that everyone at the office should go out for drinks after work, after all it was friday night, and since Wonpil hadn’t any better plans for the evening he joined them. At the pub they went to Dowoon had kept handing Wonpil one beer after another, and the first few made him forget all about his heartache for a little while. Wonpil laughed and had socialized, not that he felt alive again, but he had more fun than he had had for weeks. But then the sadness hit. It came all of a sudden, without warning. Suddenly things weren't as fun anymore and Wonpil started to zone out, disappearing into his own thoughts. The beer he was drinking only remembered Wonpil about when he and Sungjin used to go out for chimaek every now and then. Wonpil loved those nights, just him and Sungjin getting drunk, enjoying each others company. The night’s would always end with Sungjin being extra affectionate, pouring his full attention and dedication towards Wonpil and Wonpil lived for those moments. Sungjin showed affection in a different way when he was drunk, he became more clingy, more touchy. His fingers softly stroking Wonpil’s arm, whispering in Wonpil’s ear, spontaneous kisses on Wonpil’s neck. That was not something that Sungjin would do when he was sober. Showing affection when sober was more of questions about Wonpil’s day, quick kisses before leaving for work, and compliments about Wonpil’s looks. It wasn’t that Wonpil didn’t appreciate sober Sungjin, but sometimes he just felt so far away, like he wasn’t really there. Wonpil was the type of person that loved cuddles and being touchy with each other, and Sungjin wasn’t. They were each others complete opposite, but even though Wonpil loved cuddles, he loved Sungjin even more.

 

“Why am I so stupid?” Wonpil grunted and hid his face in his hands. Instead of going home he had taken a detour to Brian’s place. Brian happened to be Wonpil’s best friend since university, and he was the one Wonpil always came to see when he needed support, or just wanted company. The best thing about Brian was that he never judged Wonpil, he just took the situation for what it was and did his best to help his friend. So when Wonpil had knocked on Brian’s door, way too early in the morning he had just let him in and made Wonpil some coffee. Hungover and filled with shame and regret Wonpil sat on Brian’s sofa, while drinking his cup of coffee.

“So- why did you do it?” Brian calmly asked as he studied the mess of a person on his sofa.

“I don’t know, I was drunk” Wonpil sighed, he really wished he knew why, because being drunk wasn’t a good explanation. “I just miss him so much Bri… You have no idea.”

It wasn’t a lie, Wonpil really missed Sungjin. He missed the way Sungjin would randomly wrap his arms around Wonpil just to show affection. He missed that laugh Sungjin gave out whenever Wonpil told him a corny joke. He missed how he used to sleep close to Sungjin, his warmth keeping Wonpil safe.

“How did this even happen? Take it from the start” Brian pushed, forcing Wonpil to tell him. It wasn’t easy, but Wonpil closed his eyes and started telling the story of how he ended up in Sungjin’s bed.

 

The previous night had went on and Wonpil drank more than he should’ve, which just brought him deeper and deeper into the sadness of missing his ex-boyfriend. Around Wonpil his coworkers laughed loud and kept ordering soju and beers to the table. They never seemed to have enough to drink, they were like bottomless pits. The coworkers noise were more like background sound to Wonpil’s thoughts, he did not respond to their jokes, nor did he see what was so fun that they couldn’t stop laughing. Somewhere between another order of drinks and a loud laugh Wonpil’s phone rang and brought him back to the present. The caller-ID made Wonpil’s veins freeze and his face turned white like he had seen a ghost. It was Sungjin. Suddenly Wonpil was not the slightest drunk and slowly he picked up the phone to answer. Heart racing and hands shaking as he put the phone to his ear.

“Pilli-Wonpirrie” an unstable voice said on the other side, clearly drunk as well.

“Sungjin? Are you drunk?” Wonpil asked with a jittery voice, even though he fought his hardest to keep it stable.

“I miss you Pirri” Sungjin said, his voice breaking down like he was about to cry. “Come over.”

Wonpil does not have to think twice, immediately he got out of his seat to find a taxi and soon he stood in front of the door that once used to be his as well. Quickly Wonpil brushed off his sweaty hands on his jeans, before raising his shaky hand and knocking twice on the door. A few seconds passed, but then the door opened and there was Sungjin. Wonpil hadn’t seen him for months, not since he picked up the last few things from what used to be their shared apartment. But there Sungjin was, hair longer, skin tanned, eyes glossy.

“Hi” Wonpil was able to give out and forced a small smile on his face.

“Hi” Sungjin responded and smiled back. They let their eyes meet, it was nerve wracking, scary, unsafe. But as soon as Wonpil looked into Sungjin’s eyes he felt at home, he knew those eyes, he used to meet them every day. Wonpil’s smile grew, became genuine and as it did Sungjin took two steps forward, towards Wonpil. Sungjin pressed his lips against Wonpil’s and Wonpil parted his lips and let Sungjin take over him. The kiss was filled with more passion than any kiss they had shared during the whole of their relationship. Sungjin tasted like beer and cigarette smoke, but Wonpil didn’t mind, he tasted just the same. Graceless they stumbled into the apartment, making their way towards the bedroom as one piece of clothing after another fell to the floor. The lips that belonged to Sungjin traveled down Wonpil’s neck, and then even further down. That night nothing else but Wonpil and Sungjin existed, it was only them, their naked bodies tangled together. For the first time since the break up Wonpil felt alive, he felt like he was actually living again. Sungjin gave Wonpil a high he couldn’t find elsewhere, and Wonpil was addicted.

 

“Maybe you should start dating again?” Brian proposed after Wonpil had told the full story of what had happened. “It would probably get your thoughts of Sungjin. I could hook you up with my friend Jae, he’s really cute.”

Wonpil shook his head at the proposal. He had met Jae a handful of times at parties, and Jae was cute, Wonpil could admit that, but he didn’t want to date. Not yet.

“I’m not ready” Wonpil simply said and that was a bit of an understatement. Wonpil was nowhere near able to date again, to date someone else than Sungjin. Just the thought of dating again scared Wonpil to death and there was so much Wonpil had left out in his story that Brian didn’t know about. What Wonpil hadn’t told Brian was that every other night Wonpil still cried himself to sleep due to loneliness. That Wonpil still rolled over in the morning expecting to find Sungjin on the other side of the bed. That Wonpil still picked up his phone to text Sungjin whenever someone at the office had made a bad pun. Sungjin was still taking up Wonpil’s thoughts, taking too much place in his mind. Everything reminded Wonpil of Sungjin, it could be a song playing on the radio, a certain smell or just even something a coworker said. Wonpil was able to associate everything with Sungjin one way or another and it drove Wonpil crazy. It seemed like there was no way for him to get over Sungjin and the fact that he had broken Wonpil’s heart.

It was Sungjin who had broken off the relationship, causing Wonpil’s heart to shatter all over. It came as a surprise to Wonpil, even though it maybe shouldn’t have. For weeks Sungjin had been distant, seeming to have his mind somewhere else. Wonpil had just waved it off as Sungjin having a bit of a rough time, and even though Wonpil tried his best to support and help his boyfriend, Sungjin didn’t open up to Wonpil about what was going on in his mind. Sungjin had always been a bit of a closed book, even towards Wonpil, his boyfriend of three years. Even though it was normal for Sungjin not to tell Wonpil everything, Wonpil couldn’t help but to feel a bit hurt that Sungjin didn’t want to open up to him. So when Sungjin was acting distant, not wanting to open up, Wonpil hadn’t taken it too seriously, not until one night when Sungjin said that they needed to talk. The speech had started off with Sungjin explaining that he was grateful for the three years that he had been with Wonpil, but then it took a turn. Sungjin had started talking about that even though he was grateful for the years with Wonpil, it was time to move on. That Sungjin felt like their time together was over, that he had to focus on his career, on his future. Wonpil was first confused at what Sungjin meant, what did he mean with their time being over? What did Sungjin mean by that he needed to focus on his career, couldn’t he do that with Wonpil by his side? Then it came.

_“Wonpil, I don’t love you anymore.”_

And there it was, Wonpil’s heart, broken into a million pieces, splattered all over. It became hard for Wonpil to breathe, his heart speeding, mind running. It felt like the sofa beneath Wonpil disappeared, the room started spinning, not knowing what was up and what was down. If Wonpil had thought he had experienced heartbreak before, it was nothing like this. It felt like Sungjin had ripped out Wonpil’s heart with his bare hands and stepped on it. It hurt more than words could describe and the tears was running down Wonpil’s cheeks. With a sentence Sungjin had destroyed Wonpil’s whole world and Wonpil realised that was the thing about giving one’s heart to someone else, they could just crush it like nothing.

  


It had been a few weeks since the night at Sungjin’s, and Wonpil felt like he was finally starting to get over him. Sungjin wasn’t taking up so much of his mind anymore, and they hadn’t seen each other at all since that night when they both had been drunk and made bad decisions. But late one Friday night as Wonpil was finishing up things in the office, his phone rang. It was Sungjin. Just as last time Wonpil freezed at the sight of his ex’s name on the screen, but he picked it up with his shaky hands.

“Hello” Wonpil said, voice stable, even though he was freaking out on the inside.

“Wonpilie! Where are you?” Sungjin sputtered. A loud crash was heard in the background, Sungjin was clearly out somewhere drinking.

“At the office” Wonpil resistantly answered, not sure what Sungjin wanted. “Are you okay?”

“Yesss, I just miss you pirrie.”

“Sungjin…” Wonpil started, he had to tell Sungjin that he couldn’t keep on drunk calling him. It wasn’t fair, Wonpil wasn’t his toy to play with.

“Come over to my place in an hour.” Sungjin interrupted Wonpil, and before Wonpil even had the chance to react, Sungjin had hanged up the phone. For a couple of minutes Wonpil just stood with his phone in his hand, trying to process the demand from Sungjin. Should he do as Sungjin wanted him to? No, Wonpil shook his head, he shouldn't. He couldn’t let Sungjin win him over, not again. He wasn’t his playtoy. Wonpil’s whole mind was screaming at him not to go, but then deep down his heart whispered “ _just go”_ and that was enough for Wonpil to grab his jacket and find a taxi. The truth was that Wonpil could pretend all he wanted that he was over Sungjin, that he didn’t miss him as much anymore, but he knew inside of him that he was only lying to himself. Wonpil wasn’t thinking about Sungjin any less, Wonpil wasn’t missing Sungjin any less, he was just pretending he was. He was just pretending to be okay, pretending to be over Sungjin, but the truth was that Wonpil’s broken heart still belonged to Sungjin.

 

So the next morning Wonpil once again lied under the covers, staring up at the ceiling of the dark room. Once again he was lying next to a sleeping Sungjin. Once again he was wondering how he got himself into this mess. Once again he was filled with shame and regret. So Wonpil rolled out of the bed, got dressed and left the sleeping Sungjin behind. As Wonpil walked home he promised himself that it was the last time, that he would not let Sungjin get to him anymore. But Wonpil also knew that promise wasn’t gonna be kept. It was Sungjin after all, the boy who still owned his broken heart.

 

 


End file.
